kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Possum Lodge
Welcome to the Uber Universe Wiki, where you can find out any information you want about the room and the regulars. (Well, mostly.) __TOC__ Welcome to Uber Universe! Light speed is too slow! Prepare ship for ludicrous speed! Fasten all seatbelts, seal all entrances and exits, close all shops in the mall, cancel the three ring circus and secure all animals in the zoo! May the Schwartz be with you, always. One of the few chat rooms that has an awesome and really cool room owner. Always a great place to meet awesome friends! Come into Uber Universe for awesome conversations when the chat doesn't die! Current room owner: FrozenCereal Room Rules A list of common rules enforced by Uber Universe. Obey these simple rules, or be prepared to be yelled at (and silenced). 1. No excessive swearing - Light swearing is allowed, but please do not abuse this. If you are asked to stop, make sure you STOP. 2. No Trolling - Uber Universe is a room of acceptance. Please do not troll or harass others. 3. English Only - English is the official language of Uber Universe - if you speak a foreign language and are asked to stop, please do so. 4. No Inappropriate Links/Pictures - You WILL be banned without warning if you break this rule. 5. NO RACISM / BIGOTRY OF ANY KIND. - Putting someone down just because of their origins, culture, heritage, or way of life is just an ignorant thing to do. Please refrain from public hateful comments. 6. No spam. Spamming could get you silenced with little or no warning, and it doesn't contribute anything good to the chat. Just don't do it. (This includes text art and the like as well) 7. Just have fun! - Its a chat room on a gaming website! It's there to have fun and talk to other fun people! Enjoy! Feel free to add a rule if you think it is important. ;p ~Your friendly neigborhood bowl of FrozenCereal. Uber Universians LAST UPDATED July 31, 2012. Boatzilla: Objectively, the best person in Uber Universe, and monumentally hilarious. If you don't find him funny, part of you must be dead inside. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/CantKillTheMetal CantKillTheMetal:]:' Has striken many-a-noob down with a viscious blow. 'craftsman465 : (Migrated from The Hive) Is a very, VERY easily pissed off person. Talks about Team Fortress 2, Pokemon (most often) and other games. Favorites include Devil May Cry, and Pokemon. Talking about the wrong thing will set this guy off, so you'd better watch what you say. Or you might just have a ranter on your hands. Also has a problem with moderators. FrozenCereal (Migrated from The Hive) Just because he is a mod, don't shun him or cower from him. He really just seems to be a regular user with good grammar (beware, he is a brony and liable to bring up My Little Pony in conversation). He also won't hate you even for 2 seconds if you make a mistake. GorillaBaby: MODERATOR 'A girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can always get a conversation started with one of her funny yet random comments. A great and funny friend to have. A fellow Pegasister so no you shall not be shuned for liking MLP. 'graveyard890: Is random and is getting tackled and sat on all the time by everyone. Also the best friend anyone could ask for,although he isnt the most liked person. Always wants to make his friends happy and thinking about others. Is also in love with a game called Minions. ichishinigami : (Migrated from The Hive) Is obsessed with Mortal Kombat and FPS games (or whatever latest game he has). Also A.F.K. alot, usually playing games or doing mostly nothing. Doesn't really give 2 turds about what other people do, and a pretty relaxed guy (except when he's ranting about the latest game he got). ItsElizabethV: 'Awesome girl. Hates Roleplaying. You also shouldnt mess with her. 'Paulverizer11 : (Migrated from The Hive) "FETUS". Don't mess with this pretty princess, or you will be eating salad for a hippo. PhantomZyrus : (Migrated from The Hive) Loves to text people pictures of his ass even when he doesn't have their number(?) One of the most talented gamers to ever burp and hiccup at the same time. Can eat 40 slices of pizza in one sitting. Don't try this at home. Catchphrase: At least they aren't tanks. Also, he is obsessed with BDSM. shadow6548 : (Migrated from The Hive) A troller of trolls. Shadow also hides a secret lab on one of the planets and controls the stock market. spacecats13: 'Just an ordinary, plain, smart, kind, boring person. xP 'SupremeH : (Migrated from The Hive) His name in real life is Supreme. His name is that because he's a badass. Missing In Action This section is for the people that havent been online forever and we miss them and we want them back online that were great friends to most of the regulars. aresmOd: 'Funny, kind, nice, and at times really silly. Aresmod is always able to say the right things to spark up a conversation and bring the Uber Universe chat to life. 'Batzilla : (Migrated from The Hive) (I dunno, what do you WANT me to say? ;o) <--- This was FrozenCereal :O (Insert witty, yet hilarious self biography here). Ciela: 'Not on because of school work and jobs. She has been in UU longer than any of us. 'Dragongirl13: I'm not sure what to say here! fmbf101: (Migrated from Role Playing 1.) Plays Shellshock Live and she is one of the best players on SSL. One of her best friends is Dimples246 and graveyard890. foopig : This guy here! ;p Funnyonion: Coolcat and internet tough guy that doesn't afraid of anything. Nicknamed Potter or Hairy. hockeyguy2: He is a real great guy to talk with. (No really, he is awesome!!!) If you talk with him, its usually in PM. Jennabation: Is a smart weirdo who can beat anyone in anything. kaileyeinstein15: 'Not on much, so eat my pudding. 'kidkool20 : Is smart funny and has been in UU for 3 years. You piss him off, you argue, he'll get pissed and make you feel like you have no friends. No but Im really a nice guy and if your trying to learn the ropes of kong or chat or just learning bout UU just ask me, Ciela, aresmOd, and a whole bunch others. mutikillzsis: She is nice and funny and she is really sensitive so always be positive to her or she will be PISSED OFF. Is probably the most random person in Uber Universe. She can't log on to Kongregate anymore. Reason should not be mentioned. Pull45: '''(Migrated from The Hive) Likes people, is polite, loves BTD4 and Everybody Edits, and just is randomly polite too much. '''Sharkbite59 : Is a mature guy, likes to talk, not really play games, don't get him pissed off. TerryS: He's 31. You can build a castle out of his fat and there will be a lot of fat left. He wrote a story about him and his wife throwing up in their bathroom. Vonreaper: Is to insane to think about anything. Also weird, nice, funny, loves sex-attacking. Also loves to say hmm. Loves to snuggle the breasts of certain UU's women. -_- Weazle2435 : (Migrated from The Hive) Text! Random comments and quotes CantKillTheMetal: "I'm just a normal guy, like the rest of you. No better, no worse." (Hahaaha! Really, could you imagine?) CantKillTheMetal: Grave's misfortune through his own ODC is only kinda funny? Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms